Aysaji Oneshots
by Kharodine
Summary: Some random Aysa Cloudsinger x Ji Firepaw oneshots that I wrote. Please read and review and I will continue! Aysa may be slightly OOC. I'm not very good at writing for her. I failed on the cover art. *Rating changed to T for blood and character death in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, please don't judge. This is the first in a series of oneshots I will be writing for Aysa and Ji. They're just too adorable. This takes place just before Garrosh's trial in War Crimes, where Aysa and Ji are together. Please R&amp;R! The cover art will be up soon.**

* * *

"So..." said Ji, looking down at Aysa, "We're together for now." It was awkward speaking to his fellow monk after the pair had spent so long apart. He had admired her from afar long ago, but so much had changed since they left the Wandering Isle.

"Yes," replied Aysa, a small smile appearing on her furry face. "However," her voice faltered, "we will have to go back to our factions soon."

"Let's enjoy our time together then! " Ji was able to grin again, remembering how Aysa had loyally stayed by his side after he almost died during the Siege. Aysa had saved him that day, taking him away from the bloodshed. His wounds pained him still, but if it wasn't for Aysa, he would be dead. He would always be grateful for that.

"I think that the Horde will be a better place with Vol'jin as Warchief," Aysa spoke quietly, "he seems like an honourable troll." Ji had to agree with this. Although he didn't know Vol'jin personally, he had held the Horde together, showing signs of a good leader. Ji was reluctant to leave Aysa, but his Huojin monks needed his leader ship now more than ever. He leant down to gently kiss Aysa on the cheek. "I'll see you later." he told her. Aysa blushed slightly, but said calmly, "I will see you soon, Ji." Ji smiled as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not that proud of this. My pandaren hunter, Xiangmu, appears in it. I thought it would be cool to write a less romantic chapter. **

* * *

"Hey!" the young pandaren called. "Do you wanna spar? I'll go easy on you, because you're a girl."

The smaller female pandaren raised her head from the scroll that she was reading and nodded. Her fur was jet black and white, and she had bright green eyes. "Of course."

"What's your name, anyway?" the boy asked with a huge grin.

"Aysa." the girl replied, positioning herself ready to fight.

"I'm Ji!" the dark brown pandaren grinned, swinging a paw at Aysa's head. She dodged it easily, and kicked Ji in the stomach, hard.

The force of the impact knocked Ji to the ground, and he cried out in pain, hitting his head on the hard ground. Aysa smiled slightly in victory and helped Ji back up. "Well fought." she said in a calm but amused voice.

A small brown-eyed Tushui hunter, who Ji recognized as Xiàngmù, wandered past with her turtle in tow and gave a laugh as she saw Ji. "Defeated by a girl!" she sniffed, swinging her crossbow over her shoulder.

Ji glared at both the pandaren, adjusting his red shoulderguards and muttering to himself as he left to go find someone he could easily beat.

Xiàngmù turned to Aysa, smiling and patting her turtle's head. "He's not that bad." she told her.

Aysa frowned. "He's far too reckless." she mused. She could see him on the other side of the traing grounds, glaring as he ran a paw through his dark brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day... phew. So, Aysa convinces the Alliance to allow Ji into their hospital. The ending is a bit fluffy, and Aysa might be OOC. I'm going to be uploading chapters every few days if I get time.**

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Aysa asked, looking up at the priest with a worried look on her face. Ji was one of the many casualties from the Siege of Orgrimmar in this Alliance hospital. It took a lot of hard work for Aysa to get him to be allowed in here, since she was sure that the Horde would not let her speak to him.

"Eventually, " the draeni replied, "though he will be a little shaky."

Aysa nodded, placing a paw on Ji's head. He was warm, and a long scar cut across his cheek through his soft fur. His breathing wasn't as shallow as it had been, which was a good sign.

Aysa had admired Ji for his strong loyalty and conviction, but she never would've admitted that she loved him. He could be annoying, and anyway, the Tushui and Huojin were normally kept apart, and the pair had only really become friends when they were trying to save Shen Xin Tsu. They had argued over Ji's reckless actions on the Wandering Isle, and after the King's little speech, she thought that she would never see him again. However, she had rescued him, and he was here with her now.

"Ay... sa?" Ji opened his brown eyes and raised his body a little, but the movement made him wince.

"Stay still, Ji." Aysa murmured, lowering him gently down onto his bed. Ji grunted in response, but kept his eyes open, staring at Aysa intently.

"You... took me away from the fight. You saved me?" Ji seemed confused.

"Of course," said Aysa.

"...why?" Ji was struggling with the effort to talk.

"Because I love you," Aysa smiled, placing one paw on Ji's cheek and leaning over to give him a soft hug, careful not to hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I watched The Battle of the Five Armies (one of the trailers in the beginning was for WoD!) and all the depressing death inspired me to write this in about 5 minutes. I REGRET NOTHING.**

* * *

"Ji?" The pandaren lying before Aysa was barley recognizable with his blood-stained face.

"Aysa..." Ji could hardly talk. The wound in his side was bleeding heavily, and he was losing a lot of blood.

"I'm so sorry, Ji..." Aysa knelt down and placed her paw over his injury, a tear spilling down her cheek.

Ji shook his head slightly, wincing in pain. He reached over to grasp Aysa's paw, holding it tightly. His breathing was growing shallow now.

"Please don't die..." Aysa begged, "We can go back tp the turtle, Ji, please!" She was sobbing, her long fringe hiding her face.

Ji looked up at her, squeezing her paw.

"Thank... you..."

"Ji? ... JI!" Aysa cried, grabbing the dying pandaren.

Ji smiled as he took his last breath and fell limp in Aysa's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I started writing with no particular plot in mind, and this happened. This is set... A while after SoO?**

* * *

"I'm cold!" Ji moaned, leaning back in his chair dramatically.

"Stop complaining." Aysa barely looked up from the scroll that she was reading. It was winter in Pandaria, and although Ji and Aysa were both here to represent their factions, they were able to meet up in this inn. It was practically deserted, since no-one wanted to go out in the freezing snow. Aysa didn't mind the cold- Ji, on the other hand, did, and liked to let everyone know.

Frowning, Ji wrapped his paws round his mug of hot milk to keep them warm, and glared at the smaller pandaren. "What is that, anyway? " he asked.

"Reports from the other end of Pandaria," Aysa sighed. "Though I doubt I'll be able to concentrate on anything with you around." She shot him an amused look, her emerald eyes flashing, and rolled the scroll back up. Sipping some of her own drink, jasmine tea, she sat up to look at the dark brown-and-white pandaren. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"Probably. " Ji laughed carelessly. "Procrastination at it's finest!"

Aysa didn't reply. She was used to Ji being like this. He thought that work was boring, and he had better things to do.

A minute of silence passed, Aysa drinking her tea and staring thoughtfully into the nearby fire, and Ji trying to keep himself warm. Finally, Aysa said, "You look like you could use a hug there, Ji."

Ji nodded, shivering. "Why does it have to be so cold?"

Aysa smiled, getting up to walk round the table to sit in Ji's lap. She twisted her body round so that she could wrap her arms around Ji's neck and rest her head against his chest. Ji responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin against the top of her head and holding her tightly.

"Are you warm now?" Aysa asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"This is a lot better. " Ji replied with a smile.

Aysa could see the bartender give them a funny look, but she really couldn't care less.


	6. Chapter 6

My mind is blank, so if anyone has any prompt ideas for the Aysa/Ji pairing, I would appreciate it. Thanks! You can PM me here or send me a message at .com


End file.
